Leo and Piper's kids
by BobJacksonSSJ
Summary: Since everyone is always writing stories about how Percy and Annabeth have kids   Which is good, don't get me wrong   I decided to write about one of the more neglected couples. Hope you like it! Sorry if there are errors, my computer is messed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, as promised! A story for Leo and Piper.**

**D**arn** I S**houlda** C**oulda** L**earn** A**n** I**nsane** M**ango** E**lectric** R**eader**: I **_**sniffle**_** don't own PJO or HOO. Don't sue me!**

**Chapter 1: Took ya long enough!**

Leo's POV

"Flying through camp half-blood, on a one Pegasus open chariot, o'er the cabins we go, screaming all the way! B-b… I don't know the rest of the words." I sang. All the words I said were 100% true.

"Well of course you don't. Who needs singing when you've got a girlfriend?" Piper asked me

Oh gosh she was amazing. After we defeated Gaea, things really settled down. Piper and started dating about a year ago, and I REALLY wished I'd asked her out earlier. She was just so… Gah! That's why I was going to ask her to be mine forever tonight.

"Not me!" I declared in a sincere voice. We both broke out laughing

"You haven't forgotten about our date tonight, have you Leo?" Piper asked, even though she knew the answer

"How could I? It's the only thing you've been talking about for Zeus knows how long!" I exclaimed. We both laughed even harder and I kissed her. This was gonna be great!

Piper's POV

A few hours later…

"Piper! Piper! PIPER!" Someone screamed

"What? What? WHAT?" I screamed back, turning around to see Connor Stoll running towards me with a worried expression on his face

"Chiron wants you in the Big House, like NOW. And I mean Now!" He exclaimed "Come on!"

I followed him to the big House, and found Chiron with a smug look on his face. What the underworld?

"SURPRISE!" Everybody in camp screamed, jumping out from various clever hiding spots "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Banners reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY in ancient Greek popped down from the ceiling, confetti blasted everywhere, and a giant cake with HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY PIPER in ancient Greek in frosting was in the center

"Oh my Gods, guys! This is so amazing! You didn't have to do all this." I exclaimed

"How could we not do this for the girlfriend of the year?" Leo said, kissing me on the cheek, causing me to melt into a pile of Piper goo

"Awww!" Everyone cooed

"Attention!" Chiron shouted. "There is a reason we are here. You have saved us many t the times in the past, Piper McLean. But today is also a relaxation day for camp. After this, you all may do whatever you choose until capture the flag. But for now, let's PARTY!" Chiron informed us

The party was awesome. The cake was big enough for everyone to have two pieces, and that included a few Gods who visited, like mom, Hephaestus, Mr. D (he IS the god of PAR-TAY!), Poseidon, Athena, and a few other minor Gods. The Hephaestus cabin had set up a dance floor, and somehow we got radio without attracting monsters. Alot of people came to congratulate me on "the big 19." I got a red satin dress from mom, a chariot from Poseidon and Athena, a sword and shield from Hephaestus, two tickets to _Thor _from Mr. D, and Leo said he'd give me his present on the beach after capture the flag. We basically had the best party ever.

After capture the flag

Oh that was so much fun. The girl cabins went against the girl cabins, and the boys carried our flag across a second after I carried theirs across. The looks on their faces when they figured out when they figured out that I beat them were _priceless._ And now I was heading to the beach to get my present from Leo, which I had certain suspicions about. I trekked through the woods, and arrived on the beach to find Leo staring at the moon and mumbling something.

''Hey." He said nervously

"Hey." I replied

"Are you ready for your present?" he asked nervously. What was up with him?

"Of Course I am." I replied

"Okay, close your eyes, and NO PEEKING!" He told me. I did so

"Okay, open." He said. He was down on one knee with-with a-could that be a…

"Piper Mclean, you are my best friend," He started "And I love you. I think we have been dating for quite awhile now, and I've decided that it's time. Will you marry me?"

Tears formed in my eyes. I nodded, unable to speak, and he kissed me, slipping the ring on my finger. I was in euphoria until a familiar voice shouted, "Well it took em' long enough!"

And suddenly we were trapped in a burning net. Clarisse and some others were laughing at us. Leo, being fire resistant and all, protected us, so it wasn't that big of a deal. I looked at the ring. The diamond was no ordinary diamond-it was imperial celestial diamond, the rarest metal in the world. I read the engraving: _A rare beauty for a rare beauty _it said in ancient Greek.

After awhile, Clarisse and the others left us in a burning net. We still weren't burned, so it was pretty much the best flaming kiss ever.

**Yay! Leo and Piper are getting married! Like it, hate it, think I suck? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Married

**Alrighty! Let's see, who gets a shoutout? Nobody! You, too can get a shoutout if you correctly guess what Dionysus said during roll call in**_** a shoulder to cry on **_**by tomorrow! Now, onward my untrusty computer! Onward to the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: The wedding**

Piper's POV

"I'm not sure, Reyna. What if something goes wrong? What if I forget what to say?" I asked nervously

"No worries, Piper. Everyone is like that before a wedding. I remember when Travis and Katie got married. She was so worried, she looked like, well, really distraught. But there were only a few stink bombs! Besides, all you have to do is walk up the aisle, say I do, kiss him, and dance!" Reyna assured her

The organ started playing

"That's my cue" I said, taking my dad's hand as the doors opened

Leo's POV

The doors opened, and I saw her. Forget the organ and Hera, she was B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L.

Her hair flowed down almost to her waist. The veil looked like a waterfall, and her face was a shimmering reflection. The dress flowed as if it were a bigger waterfall. I smiled and looked into her eyes, getting lost in their kaleidoscope of colors dancing around. She reached the altar, and Hera started speaking.

"We gather here today to celebrate and dedicate the joy and deep meaning of the union of Leo Valdez and Piper McLean in this sacred commitment. The essence of this covenant is the acceptance of each other as Lover, Companion and Friend. It is therefore a decision which is not entered into lightly, but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for ourselves and each other. This ceremony can set the tone for your entire life together. It is the visible symbol of the ongoing wedding process in which the two of you grow in love and union. It represents the welding of two souls as one. It is also a demonstration of the bonding which will strengthen and free you to each grow in your unique way but yet still together.

Do you, Leo Valdez, take this woman, Piper McLean, to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish her through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Do you, Piper McLean, take this man, Leo Valdez, to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish her through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do you part?

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me as Queen of the Gods and Goddess of Marriage, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I kissed her and the crowd went wild

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my privilege to introduce to you, for the first time, Leo and Piper Valdez."

And just like that we were married. I let go for air and said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Valdez."

Piper roared with laughter

"You know, I think this is gonna work out pretty well." Piper said

It did.

**So what did you think? I got the vows online. If you haven't already noticed, this story is called **_**Leo and Piper's KIDS,**_** which means that they are going to have kids. So suggest some names and traits! The form should look like this:**

**Name: **John Appleseed

**Traits: **Dark hair, green eyes, bulky build, tall

**Personality:** Usually cheery and enthusiastic

**Favorite food:** Brownies

**Favorite color:** Blue-green

**Weapon of choice: **Pan on his head (It can be magic, too)

**Romance: **YES!

**Anything else: **Nope

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: A few years later

**Sorry it took so long! I just wanted to wait for some more people to submit characters. And *sniffle* nobody guessed what Dionysus said in **_**A shoulder to cry on**_**! Why? WHYYYYYYYY? I'll tell you what, you've got three more days. If nobody guesses it I will… too late WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ! *Sniffle* Okay, well… I'll cry again!**

**Don't worry if I didn't use your character, I might use it later.**

**Characters: **

**Adara Valdez- Athena Goddess of The wise**

**Samantha/Sammy Valdez- Guess who**

**Kyara Stefani **

**Zach Valdez- PJOcouples69**

**Maxwell/Max Valdez- Guess who**

**Onto the Chapter!**

**A few years later**

Zach's POV

I just love sleeping. Don't you? You get to have awesome dreams while your body regenerates. Which was exactly what I was doing: having an epic dream, when I was shaken awake. Out of reflex, I shouted "_Kleidi!_" grabbed my key, which was now a Celestial bronze dagger, and held it right up to the face of the dummy that woke me up. Also known as my PERFECT sister, Adara.

"Whoa Zach. Chill out, I'm not the Minotaur! It's time to go to camp Half-Blood. Don't you remember?" She said, frightened

I whispered "_Kleidi." _And my dagger shrank back to a regular old key. "Mmmmmrrrrrggghhh…" I grumbled, falling out of bed.

"Come on, Zach. If you're not ready in five minutes, I'm leaving without you!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

Five rushed, loud, spilling, crazy, overdramatized, busy minutes later

We had finally gotten in the car. Dad was drilling us on everything we couldn't do at camp.

"Don't swear. Don't accept anything anyone from the Hermes cabin gives you. Don't even go NEAR the Stolls. Don't…" At that point, I tuned him out and observed the scenery. What's the big deal with camp? I get to meet my half-siblings. Woo Hoo. I get to play capture the flag. Big whup. What's so fun about that? I'd rather stay home, catch some Z's, and maybe watch some TV. More fun than camp.

"Zach, we're here. Get out of the car." Mom said

I shook myself back into reality and opened the door. As I was getting my suitcase out of the trunk, I saw a sign reading _Camp Half-Blood, _but it seemed… different.

"Zack, c'mon. Oh, I see you've read your first word in Ancient Greek." Dad said

"Huh? Ancient Greek?" I said, confused

"I guess it's time you knew. Zack, you're a demigod." Dad told me

"Demigod? Like… Perseus? That dude from Greek mythology?" I asked

"Yes. Wait a minute…I don't think I'm doing my math wrong. Piper?" Dad called

"Yes, dear?" Mom replied

"How much god blood do Adara and Zach have?" He asked

"They should have ¼ Aphrodite blood and ¼ Hephaestus blood." Mom replied

"Thanks. Okay so let's call you a quartergod. Anyway, your grandmother is Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of love, and your grandfather, is Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire/metalworking/blacksmiths, that kinda thing. Camp Half-Blood is for Demi/Quartergods like you."

I just stood there, rethinking my life.

"Here comes Chiron! HEY CHIRON!" Dad shouted

"Greetings, Leo. How are you? I see you and Piper have raised quite the family." Chiron greeted us

"With more on the way." Dad replied

"Wonderful. What is your name, young man?" Chiron asked

"Z-Zach." I stuttered

"Greetings, Zack. I think you know that I am Chiron, trainer of heroes. Come, follow me. ADARA! COME ALONG!" Chiron called. Adara rushed up to us.

"Hey Chiron!" She exclaimed

"Wait. You knew about all this? And you didn't tell me?" I questioned her angrily

"Chill, Zach. It wasn't time yet." She explained

"Hel-lo? Trainer of heroes, waiting for you!" Chiron exclaimed

"Coming!" We said in unison

After orientation and everything

"And this is the Aphrodite cabin. I don't know if you'll be staying here or in the Hephaestus cabin, but you better choose fast. Capture the flag is tonight!" The girl that was leading me around said

"Uh… I think I'll let my grandparents decide. Hey, what's your name?" I asked her

"Joy. Joy Jackson. You're Leo's son, Zach, right? Adara told me all about you. It's nice to meet you." Joy said, sticking out her hand. I shook it.

"I'll be seeing you around, Zach." She said, running off, leaving me to decide where I wanted to stay.

"Hey Grandma? Grampa? I don't know if you can hear me, but can you guys tell me where I should stay? I want you to decide." I prayed

Suddenly, there was an eerie pink glow around me. People started gathering around me. Chiron came and said, "Hail Zachary Valdez, grandson of Aphrodite." Chiron said kneeling. The others followed his lead.

"What the heck is going on?" I exclaimed

"You just got claimed by Aphrodite…" Joy stammered

_Thanks, Granma. _I prayed silently

There was a collective gasp. Someone handed me a mirror, and I gasped at my reflection. I was HOT!

Back at the Valdez household

Piper's POV

I staggered out of the bathroom. "Leo!" I called

"I'm right here, Piper." He replied from next to me

I showed him the pregnancy tests, all positive. "I'm pregnant. AGAIN!"

**So what did you think? Thanks to for letting me use Joy. She's from **_**Percy's Kids, **_**which is AWEPIC! And right now, Zach is Six and Adara is Eight. PM me if you didn't like how your character turned out. And I will be using the rest of the characters in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that. And I'll give you a brownie if you can CORRECTLY guess what Dionysus said in _A shoulder to cry on! _You know you want them. COME ON PEOPLE! 2 FREAKIN BROWNIES JUST FOR READING _PERCY'S KIDS _AND CORRECTLY GUESSING WHAT DIONYSUS SAID IN _A SHOULDER TO CRY ON! _2 FREAKIN BROWNIES!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fun 'n' Games at CHB

***Sniffle sniffle* Somebody guessed! He/she wasn't right, but he/she guessed! I LOVE YOU! (Not literally) THANK YOU SOSOSSOSOSO much, Ihavenoaccount! You ROCK! Now all you have to do is get right. Here's your imaginary brownie! Okay, I'll give you a hint: his lips are glued together. And I'm sorry for taking so long! I've just been REALLY busy.**

**And now on to ze chapter!**

**Chapter numero quarto: fun 'n' games at Camp Half-Blood**

Piper's POV

_Piper's diary_

_1 month pregnant_

_I can't believe I'm pregnant again. I hoped I would never have kids again after the JOY of giving birth to Zach and Adara, but now it's not so bad since I'm used to it. I can feel slight nudges down where the baby is. Should I have more kids? No, I don't think so. I've had enough pain._

Zach's POV

I was WAY wrong about camp. Aw, man, this place is awesome! But I can't focus on how awesome camp is, I have to get to breakfast.

"Hey Zach!" My best friend, April Stoll, called. I met her in capture the flag, when she was on the opposing team. It was actually a funny story; she was taking me to jail after she caught me trying to get the flag, and we sort of bonded.

"Hi April. How are things in the Demeter cabin?" I replied

"Same old, same old. A flower here, a flower there. How are things in the Aphrodite cabin?" She asked

"Okay…" I replied

"Hey lovebirds! It's breakfast time!" My counselor, Sam Mahara, called

"We are NOT in love!"

Some few minutes later

"Mail call!" Chiron shouted. Everyone rushed over to him, as everybody wanted mail.

"Let's see…ah, here's one for Zach and Adara Valdez!" Chiron called. WE walked up to him, and took the letter from his hands.

_Dear Zach and Adara,_

_I thought you'd like to know that you a new sibling(s) on the way. I haven't taken an ultrasound yet, so we don't know what gender or how m any there are. The babies are due in 3 months, because demigod pregnancy is shorter than human pregnancy. How is camp? I hope you're having a nice time._

_Bunches of love, _

_Mom_

"We get more siblings! Yay!" I exclaimed

Adara's POV

"Well… this is surprising. But I wonder… what will they be like?" I thought aloud

"Who CARES?" Zach replied

"Hey guys, uh, are you gonna eat that?" A stranger asked me

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked

"The name's Malcolm, from the Athena cabin." He said as I turned around to face him, and I immediately fell in love with him. I don't know what it was, but he was just so, so, so GAH!

"H-h-i M-malc-com-m…" I managed to stammer

"And your name is..?" He asked

"Uh... umm… uhhh… uhhhhhh… A-adara V-valdez-z…"I stammered

"Well, then, I guess I'll leave then. It was nice meeting you A-adara V-valdez-z." He said, waving goodbye and leaving me to wonder if this was that puberty thing everyone talked about was.

Piper's POV

3 months later

"Mom!" The idiot from the stupid movie said, what was it? I checked the cover. _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lighting thief. _**(Sorry, but it sucked.)**

"Wow, Piper. Those babies must have a really bad choice of movies." Leo said. We had found out that I was having 2 girls and a boy.

"Guess so. Hey- AAAAHH!" I shrieked as a familiar pain struck me, and I watched my pants turn wet.

"Leo…Ah… I think m-my water j-just broke." I cried

The ambulance was already here

3 blood-curdling shriek filled hours later

"Leo?" I called

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Leo asked worriedly

"We are NOT having any more kids!"I shouted as the doctor entered the room

"Okay Mrs. Valdez, you're fully dilated and may begin pushing on your contractions." He said

I pushed. And pushed. And uttered a few choice words along the way.

"I can see the head! You're doing great!" The doctor said

And one by one, the babies came out. First a boy, then the girls.

"What should we name them?" Leo asked

"Hmm…"I pointed to the boy "Maxwell." His dirty blonde hair was just visible, and he had Hazel eyes. I pointed to the first girl "Samantha." She had blonde hair, and brown eyes. Finally, I pointed to the other girl. "Kyara Stefani." She had dark brown hair and Hazel eyes

Now I felt more… complete. This was my family. And it was perfect.

Zach's POV

Life is good. I love camp.

"Hey," Someone asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

It was freetime, and I was relaxing on a bench I made. "Not at all, what's your name?" I asked

"Jay Jackson, from the Poseidon Cabin." He replied

"I'm Zach Valdez. Obviously from the Aphrodite cabin." I told him

He sat down, and we bonded.


	5. Beta

**Hey guys! I was wondering if anyone could beta for me. It seems like alot of people have a beta, and their stories turn out good. Anyone? I don't want to put up the next chapter unless I have a beta or I'm SURE that noone can do it.**


	6. Info

**Alright! My official beta has been decided! Congratulations, Lexia Daughter of Athena! Also, I have PMed Daughter of Hypnos, and she wants you all to know that she is not normally a flamer, she just… snapped. She apologized, and I forgave her. But if you still have complaints, she wants you to PM them to her. Please understand guys! The next chapter will be up soon now that I have a beta, probably within a week or so. And there are a few things I forgot to explain:**

**1. In chapter 1, the camp is celebrating Piper'sbirthday because it's heroes day,a day where we celebrate the birht of a hero.**

**2. I'm making Malcolm WAY younger. As in, like, 8.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back, with a beta! This one should be error free because of my AWEPIC beta, Lexia Daughter of Athena. Also, there's an imporatnt note at the bottom. Read it. And Dionysus said _Percy Jackson! _In _A shoulder to cry on_ be cause he glued his lips shut.**

Chapter 5

Zach's POV

I walked to the dining hall. It was about 10 AM on Friday, THE best day ever. You know why? Three words: Capture. The. Flag.

"Hey! Zach!" Jay called

"Oh, hey Jay! What's up?" I asked, making a stop at the Poseidon table

"Did you hear? They're cancelling capture the flag tonight and-"I cut him off

"WHAT?" I screamed, not loud enough for everyone to hear

"Hey, hey, I'm not done yet! We're gonna play a war game with some help from Camp Jupiter!" He exclaimed

"What's that?" I asked

"Uhh… I don't know. It sounds fun." He said

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try." I replied

"Attention, heroes!" Chiron yelled. Once he had gained everyone's attention, he continued, "As you may have heard, we are playing a war game from camp Jupiter instead of capture the flag tonight."

As those words came out of his mouth, whispers arouse from the campers.

Chiron continued, "This is supposed to help us understand our Roman _friends _more. In this game, we will have one team defending a fort surrounded by barracks. The opposing team will attempt to get their flag on top of the fort. You must plant it, and don't shoot an arrow with your flag on it."

There were many groans from the Apollo cabin at that.

"Also, today is the last day of camp!"

There were groans from everyone at this "Unless you have made arrangements to stay year-round, you must vacate your cabins by midnight! The cleaning harpies are authorized to eat any stragglers, and I wouldn't want to end a great summer on a sour note! Proceed with your meals."

After I sacrificed some of my food to grandma and grandpa, I walked to the Aphrodite table.

"Hey, Zach, come sit over here!" A girl from my cabin, Lucy Janrich, called

"Uh… sure, Lucy" I replied. I think she likes me, I'm not exactly sure, but she's been dropping little hints. Like the note her friend gave to me that said "I LOVE YOU!" Like, fifty times, and signed, "I LOVE YOU! –Lucy Janrich (811)-362-5318"

"Hi, Zaaaaach. Will you marry- I mean, will you pass the salt, please?" She asked

"Sure, Lucy." I gulped, grabbing the salt and handing it to her. But when I gave it to her, her hand grasped mine in a death hold, and she said,

"Oh, how romantic, Zach!" She cooed. And then she kissed me smack-dab-on-the-lips. She KISSED me! My life is over, I don't like Lucy Janrich! I was lucky enough to pull away before anyone saw, but before I could go barf, we heard a scream come from the Hephaestus table. It was Adara's. I rushed over to see her on the floor, not moving.

"Help! Somebody get me a healer from the Apollo cabin!"

Back at the Valdez household

Leo's POV

"Waaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The babies screamed in unison

"Chillax, little babies. Daddy's coming!" I walked into the room with a plate of enchiladas, sugar cookies with rainbow sprinkles, and cupcakes with red frosting. Yeah, I know. I suck at feeding babies. But, in my opinion, what would YOU rather eat, formula milk, or the gourmet goodies cooked by Yours Truly, the amazing Chef Leo? Nonetheless, I put the tray near their crib, since they all shared one BIG crib made by yours truly. I was about to feed it to them, but I was interrupted.

"Leo, you can't seriously be feeding that to the babies. Are you?" Piper scolded

"Hey-but-I- But just look at how much they like it!" I stuttered. It was true. Kyara was digging into the cookies, Max was devouring the enchiladas, and Sammy was vacuuming up the cupcakes.

"You are a lucky man, Leo. Very lucky." Piper said, kissing me lightly and walking out.

"H-hey! Teaser!" I yelled, as I ran out of the room, following my wife.

**AN:Well? How was it? So I'm thimking about making a Submit Your OWN Character story, should I do it? You would be able to create a demigod, or heck, even a monster, from ANY godly parent. I'm making a poll for it, so VOTE! Vote your little hearts out!**


End file.
